The present invention relates generally to software deployment, and more specifically, to deploying enterprise applications.
Enterprise applications tend to be more complex and require a greater degree of diligence to install and configure than consumer applications. Thus, cloud-based enterprise applications tend to be more expensive and less scalable than traditional consumer applications, particularly those that have been designed with cloud architecture in mind.
Furthermore, running enterprise applications on a cloud platform is difficult because the applications may run as a cluster across multiple nodes. Configuring each node to operate properly, particularly in conjunction with other nodes, may require considerable time. Thus, it is challenging to deploy an enterprise application onto a cloud platform in a manner that minimizes the duration or complexity of installation and configuration.